


Dry Bowser and Lady Palutena's Farts Of The Elements

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Series: Dry Bowser - Detective Bruiser [2]
Category: Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Detectives, Electricity, Farting, Fire, Palutena Fart, Supernatural Elements, Volcanoes, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dry Bowser's detective skills are put to the test when the flatulent Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena, urges the boney reptile to help her out with her farting problem. Can Dry Bowser solve the gassy goddess' predicament?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, decided to mix the Dry Bowser Detective gimmick with that of the Lady Palutena farting schtick that's gotten huge recently. Let's see how this will go.

It was a rather slow night at Dry Bowser's detective headquarters in the western corner of the burning Corona Mountain overlooking the absolutely peaceful Delfino Plaza of Mario Sunshine's Isle Delfino, with Dry Bowser reading a newspaper when a bright light suddenly shined inside. Dry Bowser growled as he squinted, getting a good look at the source of the light, of which was the divine Goddess of Light herself, Lady Palutena.

"Ehh?" Dry Bowser remarked as he faced Palutena, folding his boney arms together as he was quite confused. "Just what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were a detective, so I came to you for some help." Palutena explained as she rubbed her right arm. "You see... things have been a little, well..."

Palutena farted, a wet poot emerging from her goddess rear end as the various plants behind her became all soggy. Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as he couldn't believe what was occurring before him.

"Did your flatulence... just use a element?" Dry Bowser remarked as he rubbed his boney chin with his right hand.

Palutena nodded, placing her hands on Dry Bowser's shoulders. "That's exactly the dilemma I face! I didn't let it bother me at first, but it became more common to the point where-" She then farted a raunchy fart that caused her butt to belch green flames, gulping as she glanced back up at Dry Bowser. "...it causes my butt to burp out elemental attacks!"

"Well then." Dry Bowser stated as he sighed, taking a pipe and placing it in his mouth while closing his eyes. "It looks like this case... is about to go underway.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser and Lady Palutena were both heading through the volcanic Corona Mountain as Palutena farted out several bubbles with a bubbly fart, Dry Bowser eying the flatulent Goddess of Light oddly.

"...So, how did you get this effect, anyway?" Dry Bowser asked, folding his arms together as they were walking on the magma hardened path inside.

"You know how us Smashers would rotate to cook every now and then?" Palutena remarked as she squirted another wet fart, water splashing out of her butt. "Well... it was Male Robin's turn, and he decided to tip the scales..."

"Oh boy." Dry Bowser stated as he slapped his boney forehead with his right hand, shaking his head. "And he injected his meal with elements, didn't he?"

"Yes. I couldn't help eating it, though." Palutena remarked as she moved her arms around. "Those cupcakes he made were delicious! They were an absolute treat to dine on, and it just settled perfectly in my stomach!"

Palutena's butt burped electricity, causing her to yelp as one of her farting lightning bolts zapped Dry Bowser, not only causing his bones to break apart and reduce him into a pile of bones, but for him to get darker, too.

"Well that's just great." Dry Bowser remarked, his skull bouncing about. "Then we need to go and find Robin... but where?"

Palutena farted a brassy, deep pitched tuba toot that caused the yellow lava within the volcano to erupt violently, with Palutena screaming and farting as she grabbed Dry Bowser's skull and dashed out of the erupting Corona Mountain, the rest of Dry Bowser's bones being submerged underneath the hot magma.  
  



End file.
